


Only Human

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Halloween [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Kudos: 34





	Only Human

Sam x reader x Steve x Bucky

The Avengers had seen a lot of weird things. Aliens, Tony committing to a monogamous relationship, Gods and a lot more, but the weirdest thing they’d seen yet was Sam dating you, Bucky and Steve. 

It wasn’t weird because of how many were in the relationship it was because of the species difference between the three of you. In your relationship, Sam was the only human. He liked to say he was the only normal one but he really was the only human in your relationship. 

To be fair, Steve and Bucky had once been human but you had never been human. You were born several centuries ago and had been born a phoenix. When you were 564 you met Steve and Bucky. They had been turned into vampires about six centuries ago and the three of you were excited to meet more immortals.

For a hundred years the three of you travelled and lived together. The three of you knew everything about each other and couldn’t imagine being happier than you were with each other. 

That was until you met Howard Stark. He was the first person, other than each other, you’d admitted your true nature’s to. The four of you became close friends and stayed that way even after he met his wife and eventually had a son.  
You and the boys became the godparents to the young Stark and looked out for him, especially when Hydra murdered his parents. 

It was a few years after Tony became Iron Man and the four of joined Fury’s Super-Secret Boy Band, when you met your fourth. Sam Wilson had joined a couple years after the New York incident and a few months after meeting the four of you went on your first date. 

Two years later the four of you were still happily together. The only problem between the four of you was when it was made clear three of you weren’t human and freaked the one human out.

It had been a long week. You, Sam and Tony had all been forced into a weeklong mission and had only been allowed one call home three days in. It had been a grueling week and the three of you couldn’t wait to get back home. 

“You know what I’m in the need of right now?” Sam asked as the three of you sat on the jet. 

“A shower.” Tony said, not looking up from his tablet. Reaching over you smacked Tony on the arm. “Ow.” He complained, looking up and rubbing his arm. 

“Don’t be rude.” You said, raising an eyebrow at him as if daring him to say anything else. 

“Thank you, angel.” Sam said, leaning over and kissing you. “What I was going to say before Tony was so rude, was I could for a stiff drink.“

“See that,” Tony started, snapping his fingers. “Is why you’re my favorite of your little foursome.” He added with a smirk. 

“Rude. I helped raise you Stark.” You grumbled, narrowing your eyes at him. 

“That’s because you’re ancient.” Tony said, earning himself another whack from you. “What’s with all this violence?”

“You’re a rude bastard.” Sam said simply as you moved over to Sam and sat on his lap. “Don’t you know you’re never supposed to bring up a ladies age? Besides, my girl is eternally gorgeous.” He added, resting his head in the crook of your neck. 

“You’re so sweet, Sammie. Tony maybe you should listen to Sam more, you might learn a thing or two on how to treat a lady.” You said, kissing Sam’s cheek.  
Tony opened his mouth to respond but didn’t get the chance as the automated voice announced you had arrived back at base. 

“Oh thank Thor.” You groaned, standing so Sam could. “I want to sleep for a century.” You said as Sam wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“Wait, can you actually do that?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at you. “Have you ever actually slept for a century?”

“No, I’ve never slept for a century, honey.” You said with a gentle smile. “Bucky slept for six months after his arm but the best I’ve done is a week.”

“Everyone can black out for a week.” Tony said, coming up behind the two of you. “It’s not that hard.” You and Sam rolled your eyes at the man as you entered the elevator and made your way up to your floor. 

“Steve? Buck? Guess who’s back.” Sam said as you entered the floor. “Anybody home?” He asked, and dropping his bag by the door as you stripped of your boots. 

“We’re here.” Steve said, walking towards you two with a large grin. “Welcome home.” He greeted, pulling Sam into a hug, kissing him, and then repeating the actions with you. 

“It’s good to be home.” You murmured, relaxing in his grip. “Is that blood on your lips?” You asked after he kissed you. 

“A little.” He said, flushing slightly. “Me and Buck got hungry.” He told you both as he led the pair of you into the kitchen. 

“Are you telling me I just tasted blood?” Sam questioned, looking slightly disgusted. “I need to brush my teeth.” He groaned. 

“Why do you need to brush your teeth?” Bucky asked, turning away from the sink. Sam turned pale at the sight of your boyfriend and you scrunched your nose at him. 

“You’re nearly a thousand years old, Buck, how are you still as messy as a newborn?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. 

Bucky turned sheepish as you mentioned his feeding habits. It was true that Bucky was a messy feeder, he always had been, and it was true that his current appearance supported your statement. Blood drenched the lower half of Bucky’s face and the top of his shirt, his fingers also covered in the red substance. 

“Blood’s a messy substance.” He said, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Still tastes good.”

“Guys what’s rule about blood?” Sam groaned, turning his face away from Bucky. “No blood around the humans.” He said without waiting for an answer. 

“Sorry, Sam. I forgot how squeamish you are.” Bucky chuckled, turning away from him. 

“I’m not squeamish, it’s just you don’t normally see people covered in blood with fangs protruding from their mouths.” Sam said as you moved over to Bucky and kissed him. 

“This is nothing. We’ve fucked with the two of them covered in blood and me in ash.” You told the bird. “Now, Buck why don’t you go clean up and we’ll make some food?”

“Sounds good.” Bucky said, kissing you before moving to the bathroom. Sam sat at the island and turned to face the two of you. 

“You do know I’m not kissing either of you until you brush your teeth, right?”

You were a very forgetful person. Had been for 900 years. Steve and Bucky used to joke it was as if you burnt a tiny bit of your brain away when you died but they’d stopped when they saw how worried the thought made you. 

You forgot simple things like the day, the month, important events and other small things that many others could forget. But sometimes, sometimes you forgot very important things like burning days. 

Sometimes when you were stressed or were experiencing a lot of inner turmoil your shift would be late. When your shift was late you barely ever noticed. If you couldn’t remember the date, why would you notice your shift was late?

It had been a regular day when it happened. All your boys were busy and doing things out of the tower and you had woken up late that day. You were in the shower when it began. 

The pain was immense and it came on faster than you could comprehend. One minute you’re washing your hair the next your entire body was alight and you fell to the tiled floor, dead. 

Non-Reader POV

Steve and Sam had left early to go for a run. They’d spent hours running their regular course and it was only the 7th lap, well Sam’s 7th anyway, they’d decided to head back to the tower. 

“I see I’ve finished just in time.” Bucky said as he met the two in the elevator. He embraced the two in a way of greeting and then leaned against the wall. “Let me guess laps?" 

"Yeah. Remind me why I agree to run with a vampire?” Sam puffed, sitting on the floor.

“Because you love me.” Steve said teasing the human man. “What have you been doing all morning?” Steve asked Bucky. 

“Training with Nat. I swear she might as well be a vampire, the woman wakes up at the crack of dawn.” Bucky told the two. 

“I wonder if she’d think of that as a compliment or not.” Sam mused as the elevator door opened. 

“Y/N’s awake.” Steve announced as they entered their floor. “The shower’s running.” He added. 

“I could go for a shower.” Sam said with a grin and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Steve and Bucky shared a smirk and followed their boyfriend in the direction of their girlfriend. 

The door to the bathroom was open, steam trickling into the bedroom, and Sam led the three of them into the room. 

“Doll. We’re back.” Steve announced as they entered the tiled room. Sam pulled back the curtain and was momentarily confused to not see his girlfriend standing in front of him. 

It was only when Bucky let out a startled noise that Sam looked down and saw his girlfriend. Blood stained the floor, though he could see no wound, ash and charged skin clung to her. 

“Shit.” Bucky exclaimed, reaching around Sam to turn the shower off. Kicking himself into action, Sam leaned down and grabbed Y/N’s still from off the floor. 

Steve grabbed a towel and began to clean off the burnt skin and charred remainders. 

“Fuck! Is she dead? Where’s the blood coming from?” Sam asked, trying to find a wound. 

“Sammie, breath.” Bucky said sternly. “This happens every month. The bloods probably from a wound that happened when she fell that’s already healed. You need to calm down, you know she dies every month.”

“Yeah at the start of the month not near the end.” Sam says before beginning to control his breathing. “I’m good. I’m cool.” He said after a couple seconds. 

“Sam’s right.” Steve said, cleaning the woman’s face of ash. “Y/N always burns at the start of the month." 

"Not always.” Bucky disagreed. “When she’s stressed it gets delayed.” He reminded the blonde. Steve nodded at his words and then stood. 

“Alright then, let’s bring her to the bedroom, get her dressed and wait for her to wake up.” He said. Sam scooped the unconscious woman up and placed her on the bed. Bucky dressed Y/N in a pair of his boxers and one of Steve’s shirts before laying down in bed with her. 

When Y/N awoke it was to Sam and Bucky arguing over something or other. When the three men noticed she was awake Sam immediately began lecturing her, to her amusement as well as Steve and Bucky’s. 

“You three are going to make my hair grey.” Sam complained, flopping on the bed. 

Reader POV

Ever since Tony was young, he’d found it amusing that the big, tough, vampire Steve could be weakened by a pencil. 

Of course he knew a stake would do a better job but when he was younger, all he had were pencils at his disposal and he thoroughly enjoyed stabbing lightly into Steve. 

The first time he’d ever done it, you and Bucky panicked until you realized it was none lethal and simply a suing to watch Steve complain about a child and his pencils. 

As you all aged, Tony could get his hands on real stakes but simply found more amusing to stick a pencil into Steve’s hand. Over time you and Bucky didn’t get panicked ta the sight and simply smiled at your partner and godson. 

When Sam entered your relationship, well he hadn’t ever seen it before and was rightfully terrified at the sight. If it were any other person freaking out as he had, the three of you would’ve laughed your assets off, but it was Sam. 

Your Sam, who thought one of his partners was going to die. The three of you had to sit him down and thoroughly explain that it was just something Tony did when he was bored and that it wouldn’t kill Steve. 

Over time, he’d calmed down at the sight but still panicked slightly when he saw it. 

The entirety of the team was sitting in the main common room. No one was really doing anything, mainly just doing trivial things to pass the time and no one was really paying attention to each other. Until, 

“Ow, Tony will you quit it?” Steve demanded. You lifted your head from Bucky’s shoulder and gasped at sight of seven pencils stuck in Steve’s arm. 

“Tony what the fuck?” You groaned, rolling your eyes at the Stark. 

“Why do you have seven pencils on you?” Bucky asked as if it were the most important thing in this scenario. 

“Jesus Christ, Tony. Get those out of him before it actually kills him.” Sam gasped, eyes growing wide at the sight. 

“He’s not dying.” Tony said with a pout. “Besides I’m bored." 

"Stick a knife in a dummy then.” Clint suggested, looking at Steve and Tony weirdly. 

“Or one in Steve. Don’t want to accidentally kill the man.” Natasha added with a small smile. 

“Anyway,” Sam said, giving Natasha a look. “Take them out of his arm now.” Sam said firmly, narrowing his at Tony. 

“Yes Sam.” Tony muttered, pouting as he pulled pencils out of Steve’s arm. “You’re meaner than these three sometimes." 

"That’s because I am sensible unlike these three. I swear you’re going to give me a heart attack one day.” Sam said, giving the three of you a look. 

You and Bucky shared a smirk as you both leaned over to kiss his cheeks. 

“You love us, Sammie.” You said as Sam’s cheeks darkened. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” He admitted, throwing his arms around yours and Bucky’s shoulders. Steve eventually moved closer and joined hands with Sam. 

Though Sam was the only human in your little quad, and the three of you were going to turn his hair grey or give him a heart attack, the four of you were happy together. It didn’t matter the species difference.


End file.
